Falling into Surprises
by ForeverEva123
Summary: You think you know a person by spending on time with them but you have to be prepared as Everyday brings new surprises...


_**Hey this is the first Time I'm writing a GleeFic so if there is any mistake Sorry in advance and this is after theatricality ….**_

_**DISCLAIMER: GLEE belongs to Ryan Murphy only this Story belongs to ME… **_

_Yesterday was a long night…. _that was the thought going through Santana's mind when she heard a familiar voice sing in Music Room. _It's The Man hand again preparing a song for_ _Frankenteen. _Suddenly a gasp came and song came to an End. She peeked a little from the half opened door. It was Mercedes and she was… shocked.

"_Mercedes what happened" _asked Rachel

"_N...N...Nothing" _replied Mercedes_._

"_It doesn't look like Nothing as you are stuttering like Tina" _ Rachel said again.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"_It doesn't look like Nothing as you are stuttering like Tina" _I said…I saw Mercedes looking at looking at her Magazine. I snitch it from her hand.

The Magazine contains a topless figure. And this particular Model had amazing abs, an amazing well toned body and fantastic leg.

The guy had a chestnut sex hair. He also had glassy eyes and pointy nose . And then she realized the reason Why Mercedes was behaving like this…

"Kurt" I said and then Tina left her chair and stood behind me to look at the picture.

"Thi..is. can…'t be Ku…Kurt…." said Tina. But cutted her.

"But This is Kurt. A Kurt who is HOT"

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

_Kurt_ I thought shocked _And Hot_ I laughed inwardly while sitting at her room think about this afternoon .Then I thought about and Yes he is Hot….Then I open my laptop and wrote 'Kurt Hummel' in the search engine there was lots lots of article, then I found the article I was looking for… but it was under another name 'Chase Hummel'…

Hmmmm… I love a good mystery And God he really look hot in this( there is a photo of him in tight wife beater with white open shirt and white skinny jeans) and while reading the article. I got the best idea in my head Ever.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

It was Wednesday that means Glee day when suddenly two figures came before me. It was Azimio and Karofsky and in they had slushie in their hand. Last time they were forced to back down as Coach Sue appeared but today there was no one around to save me. Both Neanderthal were having a huge grin on their face. As soon as they lifted their cups I closed my eyes 1….2….3…. and I waited for the cool sticky sensation on my face but it never came.

I opened my eyes and found both Neanderthal soak in the same slushie which was intended for me. And a fierce looking Santana.

"Hey Meatheads.. Hummel here is now out of limits so BACK OFF"… said Santana.

With this she left us before Winking at me. And God that made me confuse.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

I was thinking about what happened in hallway when I collided with something Or someone... it was Artie.

"Oh! Hey I'm sorry I didn't see you as I was thinking about something" I said to him. Artie as usual smiled seeing it was me not some jock pranking on him.

"Oh! It's Ok and if you were thing so hard to collide then it will be something important" he replied.

You see Artie is a good man with bad fashion taste. He always listen problems of everyone and give good advice. So I told him what happened in the hallway while guiding him to Choir room. And Mind you only I and Tina are allowed to do so.

"She did WHAT?" he said.

"She pours slushie intended on me on them"

"What did they do "

They just glared her then run to the boy's washroom"

"Wow I still can't belief my ears" he said before started laughing after 2 sec I joined him.

X0x0x0x0xx0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

When Kurt and Artie entered Choir Room. They noticed sudden change in Mercedes and Tina. They did glance at each other before sitting with both girls, Artie in left to Tina and Kurt right to Mercedes.

Soon entered Santana with Brittany and a pregnant Quinn. She smirked at Kurt before sitting behind him with other girls sitting on either side. He and Artie shared another look.

Then entered Rachel and gives a BIG smile to Kurt. Which weird him out sits behind merceds right next to Quinn. _What's happening is there something on my face _he thoughtbefore check his face in the mirror with he carries in his messenger bag. Oh there nothing so why are girls behaving weird except for Brittany and Quinn. After 5 more minute all the jock enters

"Hey Kurt" said Finn before sitting next to me. For those who don't know finn and I are finely friends and I have long giving on my crush on him and you can also say that I like him more like Brother now( As dad and Carole are going strong) then like a lover.

**Plz Review… **


End file.
